Love is not a crime
by Aquarias12
Summary: This story is about Noelle Silva and Leopold Vermillion. Asta didn’t accept Noelle feeling and she decided forget everything about him. She went to the pub in town and then she met Leopold. This meeting change her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is about Noelle Silva and Leopold Vermillion. **_

_**Asta didn't accepted Noelle feelings and she decided to forget everything about him. She went to the pub in town and then she met Leopold.**_

_**This meeting change her whole life.**_

**I don't own Black Clover**

**Chapter 1: **Beginning

I'm Noelle Silva and today is my eighteenth birthday.

I'm finally adult. Today is a day when I confess my feelings to Asta. I'm so nervous that I can't think about anything else. What if he rejects me, what will I say to him? But I'm sure that won't happend.

After the war, Asta and I got closer and I think that today is perfect day for confession. It's already three years since war ends. Everyone got very busy, specially lady Mereoleona, she became new wizard king. Asta and Yuno was so furious and jealous in same time, but they were glad that war already ended.

,Ohh it's so late already?!" I said and run to the bathroom to prepare. I said Asta to meet up in front of our dorm at 03:00 p.m. and it's already 02:30 p.m. If I don't hurry I will be late.

**03:00 p.m. in front of Black bulls dorm**

,Noelle sorry I'm late" Asta said after he gasped. ,It's okay. I only got here." I said while smiling at him. ,So what did you wanted to tell me?" Asta ask with his dumb face. ,Asta I-I-lik...I started but I couldn't ended it because I was too nervous. ,What is it Noelle. I'm in hurry right now. I must got back to my training if I want to be next wizard king" he said with irritated tone. I breathed and said: ,I like you, Asta."

,I like you too Noelle, you are my friend after all." he said with smiling face rubbing my head. ,I mean it in other way. I like you more than friend," I said while blushing like tomato. Asta was silence for a while but than he said: ,I'm sorry Noelle but I love other women. For me you are just a friend and nothing more."

After he said that, he walk back to the dorm. I was standing there for a while a didn't responding to anything. "I was always thinking that the one he loves was me. I'm idiot," I stand there and cried to mine hands.

Than I heard Finrall senpai a run to him. ,Senpai please take me to the town!" I said with serious tone. ,As you wish my lady," Finrall said and wink at me. He opened the portal, I didn't waste any seconds and jump in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First night**

When I jumped from portal I've started running.

,Please wait for me Noelle-chan" Finral senpai shouted. , I'm very sorry Finrall senpai but I want to be alone." I said and walked in to the nearest pub.

,The most strong alcohol, chief" Noelle yell at barman. , It's rare to see a noble lady in the pub. And she wants the strong alcohol that I have. Hahahaa. Today is really odd day." Said barman while laughing. ,If you don't want to lose your life, you've better prepare best liquor!" I've said that with death looks.

,So what happened young miss, that you're drinking here alone?" Man from behind ask me. ,Get lost insect!" I said. ,Don't be so cruel and play with me" he said and grabbed my hand. 'Oh I'm so pissed off! Why it is happening to me. Today is horrible. First I've got dumped and later the man is seducing me!' I've said for myself.

I get up and grabbed his hand too. I was thinking that I could shaked his hand from me, but I was powerless. Suddenly somebody grabbed his hand and thrown him through bar. I was surprised. Who was that?

When I turned and saw his face I was even more surprised. It was Leopold. Leopold Vermillion. He was Mimosa cousin and Mimosa is my cousin too, but Leopold and I aren't related. Our families are very friendly but we don't know each other well.

It's true that I've been meeting him every year on ball but we don't talk much. Mimosa and Leopold are better friends. Maybe it's my fault that he don't speak with me. I have really bad attitude. I'm royalty after all.

But Leopold is different this time. He is taller when I saw him last time. Maybe about 30 cm than he was before. But that not only change. He is more calm and mature. He was like Asta, always saying what he meant and didn't thinking about it. But after war he matured.

This is the first time I saw him as war ended. ,Noelle are you alright?" He asked me. ,Y-Yes I am" I said with surprised tone. ,What the matter Noelle? You are looking at me like you're seeing a gentleman for the first time." He said with calm smile. 'Is it the same Leopold I know?' I asked myself.

,And what are you doing here, Leopold?" I asked him. ,I was just passing by here. More importantly, what are you doing here alone? I think that you dislike places like this." he asked me.

, I'm here to drink, to forget about everything." I whispered. ,Than, can I join you? I didn't have good day either, but maybe after few drinks, I will feel better. And if I drink with beautiful lady, I'll feel like nobody can mess up my day more than it is." He winked at me and smiled. Nobody smiled at me like him ever. He was so gentle, kind and nice. Leopold is first person who treats me so nicely.

,So can I join you?" he asked. ,Of course, it will be my pleasure" I said and I was happy that I'm not alone anymore.


End file.
